Evil Tiga
was an Ultra of Light that bore a strong similarity to Ultraman Tiga. Originally a good Ultra, he became evil as a result of his human host's evil heart. Although having been destroyed after his reawakening in the modern times, his remains were collected by TPC in order to create the artificial Ultraman Terranoid in 2017. History Ultraman Tiga The time of the Ultras on Earth had long since ended and only Ultraman Tiga, with the help of the human known as Daigo, was able to appear in the modern age. What remained of this giant race had returned home leaving replicas of themselves in the form of stone statues, but soon a twisted mind would revive one of these ancient warriors. After his creation Geozark discovered the location of one of the last statues, Dr. Masaki Keigo stole Daigo’s Spark Lens to unleash the power of this new being. Masaaki fused with the warrior and what resulted was not a force of good. Twisted and warped by Keigo's influence, the giant became Evil Tiga and began to attack humanity. GUTS, knowing this was not their hero, fought back to no avail, but another would rise up to face it when Daigo couldn't: Gardi, the hero’s former companion. The friendly kaiju did its best to try and calm and stop his old friend, but Evil Tiga was blinded by Keigo's evil and attacked the creature with blow after blow. As the villain prepared to kill the creature, Daigo managed to recover the Spark Lens and turned into Ultraman Tiga. However upon arrival Masaki made Evil Tiga kill Gardi for no other reason than sadistic pleasure angering Daigo and signaling their battle. The forces of good and evil clashed in the streets as the two traded attacks, each countering the other. Soon both Ultras hit each other with an energy attack; Tiga's Zeppelion Ray and Evil's Evil Shot, which were equaly strong, the explosion from the clashing beams knocked both Ultras on their backs. However, as the battle raged on Evil Tiga proved to be slightly faster and more agile than Tiga. Soon the energy of both Tigas began to run low and the two made a last lounge at each other. Evil Tiga went for a jump kick while his Light counterpart used sweeping slash. When they landed Tiga grabbed his side in pain from Evil Tiga's blow, all seemed lost until Tiga's blow across Evil Tiga's neck came into effect. The dark giant fell to he ground paralyzed, but eventually got up to his knees. As the evil Ultra was about to charge and fire his final Evil Shot, Tiga acted faster by sending the villain a modified Zepellion Ray. The beam of energy fired engulfed Evil Tiga, purifying him and reverting back into Keigo Masaki Ultraman Dyna Evil Tiga reappears in Ultraman Dyna as a member of the Phantom Monster Army, an army consisting of illusions of the monsters that previously appeared. Evil Tiga was an hallucination experienced by the Super GUTS Members and the last to appear before morphing into the true form: Moravia. It was also revealed that sometime after the original Evil Tiga's destruction, his remains were collected by TPC to build the Plan F in secret and thus giving birth to the artificial Ultraman Terranoid. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! A digital copy of Evil Tiga appeared in Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! as . While Hikaru Raido and his friends transformed into Ultras to see who was the strongest via the Livepad, suddenly the virtual world created imitations of five evil/fake Ultras consisted of Chaos Ultraman, Chaosroid T, Evil Tiga, Chaosroid S and Chaosroid U. The teens in their Ultra forms fought the evil Ultras until they were exhausted. Hikaru/Ginga told them to stand up as they fired their respective finishers at their counterparts. The evil Ultras were killed in the end. Other Media Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Evil Tiga reappears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as a playable character. In Ultra Mode, his support character is Geozark. In the game, his color timer ring has changed into a reused Chaos Ultraman's color timer rings. Profile and Techniques Body Features *'Evil Crystal '(イーヴィルクリスタル Īviru Kurisutaru): The crystal on Evil Tiga's forehead, whether it would allow him to Type Change is unknown *'Evil Eye': Evil Tiga's eyes are like any other Ultras but they shine blue and have a black shadow around them. *'Evil Timer': Evil Tiga's color timer, it acts like a normal color timer despite the fact his inner light was corrupted. *'Evil Protector '(イーヴィルプロテクター Īviru Purotekutā): The yellow and red bands on his chest, they are the sturdiest parts of his body and virtually indestructible against attacks. It can withstand ten thousand tons, shock and beams. *'Ultra Armor: '''Evil Tiga's body easily shrugged of the beams from the GUTS fighters. It also shined bright white when he first appeared until Masaki's heart corrupted him. Techniques *'Evil Shot (イーヴィルショット Īviru Shotto): Evil Tiga's black "L" style beam weapon, unlike Tiga's, his left arm is vertical and his right is horizontal. It's very powerful, and rival's Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray in strength. *'Evil Barrier '(イーヴィルバリアー Īviru Bariā): Evil Tiga can create a purple energy barrier that can redirect beams in any direction he wants. *'Evil Beam '(イーヴィルビーム Īviru Bīmu): Evil Tiga can emit powerful energy blast from his fists. These can be charged up. *'Evil Kick '(イーヴィルキック Īviru Kikku): A flying kick but was countered by Tiga with his Brain Chop. *'''Evil Punch: A powerful punch. *'Flight': Evil Tiga can fly through the air at speeds that rival those of Ultraman Tiga. *'Kaiju Summon (Stageshow Only)': Evil Tiga can summon a Kaiju at will, even in a weak state, the Kaiju he summoned is Arstron. Evil Shot vs Tiga's attack.jpg|Evil Shot Evil Tiga Evil Barrier.png|Evil Barrier Evil Tiga Evil Beam.png|Evil Beam Evil Evil Kick2.png|Evil Kick Evil Tiga Evil Punch.png|Evil Punch Evil Tiga Flight2.png|Flight Weakness Due to having same weakness as Tiga, Evil Tiga can only be active for a short period of time, after which he will become weakened. Unlike Tiga, Evil Tiga was active for some time before their fight, yet they both experienced this weakness at the same time, possibly meaning that Evil Tiga might be able to stay active for a little while longer. Toy/Figure release info Ultra Hero Series *Evil Tiga (Ultra Hero Series, 2000, 2004) **ID Number: N/A (2000), 10 (2004) Evil Tiga was first released as an Ultra Hero Series figure in 2000. in 2004, he was reissued in a new mold, currently replacing Astra's position (which was no.10 in 2000, now he's in no.40 in 2004). Ultra Monster Series *Evil Tiga (Ultra Monster Series, 2010) **Release Date: 2010/7/10 **ID Number: EX Ultra Monster Series' Evil Tiga is purely identical to the Ultra Hero Series release. Ultra Monster 500 *Evil Tiga (Ultra Monster 500, 2013) **Release Date: 2013/11/2 Evil Tiga is selected as one of the Ultra Monster 500 figure series. Similar to the other Spark Doll figures, his left foot contains a scanning sticker for the Ginga Spark. Evil.jpg|2004 (Left), and 2000 (Right) 41EOY5IMIoL.jpg|Evil Tiga (UMEX) 614cDNAHlVL._AA1500_.jpg|Ultra Monster 500 Evil Tiga Ultra-ACT *Evil Tiga (Ultra-Act, 2011) **Release Date: 2011/7/22 **Accessories: 3 pairs of interchargable hands, Evil shot effect, Recharging effect, red color timer 51cC1u+6A3L._AA1000_.jpg Other TO BE ADDED Trivia *The actions committed by Evil Tiga were the thoughts and will of Keigo Masaki, not Evil Tiga himself. *Although his actions were not his own, Evil Tiga marked the first time a true Ultra was ever evil and the first time Ultras fought each other. **Chronologically, Evil Tiga is the second Evil Ultra as he was not evil in the past. The first one was Ultraman Tiga, who in the past, as Dark Tiga, was purely evil. Evil Tiga only become evil because of his host's evil heart. **This concept would eventually inverted in Tiga's past in the movie Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey, three years after the series ended. **Evil Tiga was shown firing a dark-colored beam attacks despite the giant still a giant of light. However if one were to refer to the movie, the dark giants were known to be former giants of light whose corrupted morality turned their power into darkness. Due to this, Evil Tiga turned into a giant of darkness because of Keigo Masaki's malicious will. * Like Tiga, Evil Tiga never physically spoke beyond grunts, Masaki had set up a system with a recording of his voice. * Evil Tiga's original proposal was meant to be a black-colored Ultraman, which was already made in conception by Hiroshi Maruyama since the first airing of Ultraman Neos. * Evil Tiga's grunts was voiced by Takashi Kora - the actor who also portrayed Keigo Masaki in Ultraman Tiga. However, in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 his grunts actually were the low pitch version of Ultraman Tiga's grunts voiced by Yuji Machi - Tiga's first voice actor. **His grunts in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 are the exact same ones used for Tiga Dark in Ultraman Ginga. * Evil Tiga's Color Timer's sound is a modified and high pitch version of Ultraman Tiga's. However, his Color Timer's sound in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 has changed into a reused Chaos Ultraman's color timer sound. *Evil Tiga's Evil Shot is shot from his left arm. While Tiga's Zeppelion Ray was shot from his right arm. *Evil Tiga is the second ultra to have blue eyes, the first is Ultraman Powered. *Evil Tiga is final enemy in Tiga's story line of 1998 PS1 video game, Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: New Generations. *It is unknown if Evil Tiga is still alive within Keigo Masaki, when he disappeared his color timer was still going. However Masaki showed no evidence of having a transformation item from their merger, implying he does not have the ability to transform into Evil Tiga. *Evil Tiga survived on Earth for a much longer time than Tiga, fighting GUTS, Gardi and then Tiga before his color timer started to blink. It is unknown if this was from a lack of strain during his previous battles, a result of his forced merger with Masaki, his corruption or if Evil Tiga just naturally can last longer than most Ultras. Another theory is that because of Masaki's conditioning of his body, he had greater stamina and there for could last longer in Ultra Form than Daigo. *He was the second ancient Ultra to awake in the modern world. *It is unknown what Evil Tiga's true name is as was never referred to his real name during his apperance, in fact the word "Evil Tiga" was never stated as such in the series, with him addressed as a Tiga Impostor (ティガの偽者 Tiga no Nisemono) by Rena, despite his status as a genuine Ultraman. **However, due to he has a strong similarity to Ultraman Tiga, so he called "Evil Tiga" *Evil Tiga is one of the few dark Ultras to fight in the Dark Spark War. *n an original concept, Evil Tiga was meant to appear in the 2016 movie, Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman under suggestion of writer Takao Nakano but was turned down by Kiyotaka Taguchi after finding the plot too similar to the original Evil Tiga. Gallery Videos Pictures Evil Tiga's first apperance as statue.png|Evil Tiga's first apperance as a statue Evil Tiga's real first apperance.png|Evil Tiga's real first apperance Ultrmn Evl Tga.png Evil_Tiga_ready_to_beam.png Evil Tiga's stance.png|Evil Tiga's stance Evil Tiga I.jpg Evil Tiga II.jpg|Production shot of both Tigas and Gardi Ultra Brain Chop vs Evil Kick.png Evil Tiga III.jpg Evil tiga.gif|Evil Tiga vs. Ultraman Tiga Tiga kicks Evil Tiga.png Evil Tiga Evil Shot.png|Evil Shot in Tiga Series. Zepellion Ray vs Evil Shot.png Evil Tiga finished by Ultraman Tiga.png|Evil Tiga finished by Ultraman Tiga Evil_Tiga_What_Type.png Evil-Tiga 2.jpg Ultraman_Evil_Tiga_carsd.png tiga 2.jpg Ultrmn Evl Tro.JPG|Evil Tiga with Imitation Dyna, and Meemos at an Ultraman stage show 400627 517579811695215 491073909 n.jpg et.png evil.gif Evil_Tiga_Full_Body.jpg Evil Tiga FE3 .jpeg|Evil Tiga in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. Evil Tiga Packageinf.jpeg Evil Tiga 500.jpeg SD Evil Tiga.jpeg|SD Ebol Tiga finger puppet. Evil Tiga vs Ultraman Ginga Strium.jpeg|Evil Tiga fighting Ultraman Ginga in a stageshow. Villainous Poeses!.jpeg Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Member of the Phantom Monster Army Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Dyna